Cartoon of Duty Modern Warfare
by pgxlp45
Summary: A recreaton were popular and some obscured cartoon,comic book, and video game characters recreate the Call of Duty Modern Warfare series by a told story


All Star Toon

Presents

Cartoon of Duty Modern Warfare

Hello Ladies and Gentleman This is the First Intallment of The Cartoon of Duty,Modern Warfare Series. This series will include Popular or some obscurred modern and old school cartoon characters and some comic book characters and Video Game Charcters Recreating the Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series. I do not own this story i do not own the characters please credit infinity ward for the story this story is for the cartoon crossover community and people who never played Call of Duty Modern Warfare. or not planning to. I know the series will have cartoon characters role playing and i know they won't probably make sense but its role playing and crossover so it doesn't matter for the most part im planning to do the Modern Warfare trilogy. hope you enjoy

Cast

Regular Show Characters

Mordecai as Captain Price

Rigby as John Soap Mactavish

Skips as Nikolai

Benson as Captain Macmillan

Family Guy Characters

Stewie Griffin as Gaz

Brian Griffin as Lt Vazquez

Quagmire as

Cleveland Brown as Khaled Al Asad

The Simpsons Characters

Homer Simpson as Imran Zakheav

Apu as President Al Fulani

Villanous Characters

Black Hat as Viktor Zakheav

Rick and Morty Characters

Morty Smith as Sgt Paul Jackson

Rick Sanchez as Sgt Sanchez

My Life As a Teenage Robot Characters

Jenny Wakeman as Lt Wakeman

Brad Carbunkle as Cpl Carbunkle

Danny Phantom Characters

Danny Phantom as Sgt Phantom

Kim Possible Characters

Kim Possible as Sgt Possible

Ron Stoppable as Cpl Stoppable

Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends Characters

Wilt as SSgt Griggs

Randy Cunnigham 9th Grade Ninja Characters

Randy Cunningham as American Sniper#1

Howard Weinerman as American Sniper#2

The Life and Time of Juniper Lee Characters

Juniper Lee as Pilot Cobra

Thats the entire Cast

Warning:

The following story contains profanity,literature violence and drug reference this story is NOT! for kids Viewer discretion is advised YOU,VE BEEN WARNED!.

Chapter 1

One evening at the regular show house at the park. A group of characters from different show that live in the same universe together. Were watching a movie at Mordecai and rigby's house aswell as the other park memebers were there such as benson.

But it was also a stormy night with thunder, lightning and rain. The gang comfortly sitting down and enjoying movie night and ignoring the all of a sudden a lightning strike so big made the power go out at mordecai and rigby's' house.

Everyone was stumped as they we're getting into the movie. '' UGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' shouted rigby in boredom.'' What are we gonna do now''.

Everyone is bored and they can't go back to their homes because of the bad weather. They're gonna be stuck their for the evening.

But than Mordecai thought of an idea and said''Hey i Know a good story to entertain us all''. As soon as he said that everyone burst into laughter even benson chuckled.

''You with a good story? don't make me laugh'' said benson. Than Rick Sanchez said. ''Well we got nothing else to do(BURP)so lets listen to his story if its any good''.

''Alright Lets listen to your story Mordecai ill give you a chance and if it sucks no more movie nights!''. Benson exclaimed

'' Oh don't worry this story wil be the most earthshattering, action packed, character driven story ever!'' mordecai said '' This, is , Modern Warfare''.

The real story begins here there's no turning back now.

S.A.S MILTARY BASE

Stewie: '' Good news first the worlds in great shape. We Got civil war in russia. Governmet Loyalist vs Ultranationalist. 15,000 nukes at steak''

Cpt Mordecai replayed '' Just another day in the office''

'' Cleveland Al Asad the second most powerful man in the middle east. Now word on the street says he's got the minerals down to be top dog down there intels keeping an eye on him''. stewie said.

'' And the bad news stewie''

'' We got a new guy joining us today straight from selection. His name is Rigby Soap Mactavish.

The new recruit joins the S.A.S facility wearing the S.A.S combat uniform. Rigby is a bit nervous on his first day he first meet stewie in the armory. He needs to pass Stewies little test to move on and meet the master and legend himself Captain Mordcai.

''Alright! Good to see you mate. Go pick up one of the rifles on the table''.said stewie As Rigby rushed to the table and picks up a G36C Assault rifle. '' Great now go to station 1 and aim your rifle down range'' as the small soldier demanded from the racoon. With the recruit nervous he tries to keep a firm attitude and to impress stewie. rigby manages to pass stewies exam.'' Well done mate. Captain Mordecai wants to see you''. Rigby than gulped as he was finally going to meet face to face with the captain.'' Alright Captain i made it this far and i won't back down nothing is gonna stop me now''. said rigby to himslef.

Finally He enters the room where a gang of other british soldiers are aswell as the captain himself. Rigby than stands in front of captain mordecai standing straight and firm. than stewie enters the scene and stands next to Captain Mordecai narrowed his eyes and leaned his down to rigby's height level. Rigby sweating a bit as his heart starts poundidng hard and gulps. And than Stewie looks upwards at the captain and says'' it's the F.N.G sir. go easy on him sir it's his first day in the regiment''.

But Captain Mordecai than snaps back and says '' SHUT UP!'' to stewie in a harsh tone without startling stewie and mordecai says to Rigby.'' Right? What the hell kinda name is soap. How did a Muppet like you pass selection.'' insulting rigby that way but the racoon still keeps a strong impression.

'' Alright soap it's your turn for C.Q.B test. Climb the ladder over there''. says the captain towards rigby as he climbs the ladder and sees the obstacle course from above. '' Grab that MP5 and four flashbangs for this test you will have to run the cargo ship in less than 60 seconds stewie holds the squadron record in 19 seconds good luck! Now on my go i want you to climb the rope down

Rigby prepares himself mentally and concentrates on the obstacle course. the Captain than yells ''GO!''. Rigby than slides down the rope and begins the obstacle course following with precision Mordecai's instructions. '' HIT THE TARGETS!, POSITION 2 GO! FLASHBANG THROUGH THE DOOR'' the man yelled.

Rigby completes the obstacle course with 23 seconds on the clock. '' Pretty good soap. But i've seen better ''. Rigby than felt a little down but he made it into the big leagues. '' Alright Squad The Cargo Mission is a go get yoursleves sorted out we at hour o' 200 dissmissed said Captain Mordecai.

This mission involves the crew invading a russian cargo ship in the ocean to retrieve intle that is onboard but its filled with russian security guards on board this operation is called. Crew Expandable.

Location: Somewhere near the Bering strait

Day 1 Hour- 01:23:40

22nd S.A.S Regiment

Sgt. Rigby 'Soap' Mactavish

It was a dark stormy night. With Rain, Thunder and Lightning. The Crew was getting ready for their mission as the gang was wearing gas masks,Black saggy leather suits,body armor,Water slip resistant boots, and war helmets As they crew would sit in the helicopter as it got closer to ship.

Rigby was nervous on his first operation with the high ranked elitist's. Cpt Mordecai was layed back and enjoying a smoke before action. and the rest of the crew were ready for action

Finally the Helicopter arrives at the front deck of the ship everyone loads up their MP5SD's and slides down the rope to the deck.

''GO GO'' Shouted the captain. ''Weapons Free'' as everyone executed the guards in the room.''Deck clear'' said cpt mordecai. The gang enters the first room in the deck to check in case of anymore hostiles.

After that the gang than runs towards the other side of the ship to the other deck. as the members walk through the harsh weather of the night but that's what they've been prepared for.

As soon as they walked all the way across the ship the next deck was full of enemies.

'' Take Cover!'' shouted stewie. Rigby tries to take out the enemies in the upper deck but than he realised that his weapon was only good for short range.

But the gang had air support to clear out all the enemies. There path was clear. They crew than enter the building at the other deck.

As they walk through the hallways leading to the storage facility in the basement of the ship. in pure stealth checking through corners, walking real quiet and slowly as Captain Mordecai leads the group.

They finally enter the storage facility it was packed with russian soldiers guarding the area. '' OPEN FIRE'' Yelled the Captain.

As rigby commited the slight mistake of throwing a grenade halfway across the room near the giant metal containers were the intle is located. He did manage to kill some enemies tho

'' WATCH YOUR FIRE SERGEANT DON'T DAMAGE THE INTEL!''. yelled stewie. '' Yes sir..'' said rigby as he tries to apoligize for his little incident.

The gang finally manages to clear the room and get to the container.

''Im getting a strong reading sir'' said stewie as his reading device advises hm that the package is close.

They open the container and look whats inside. Inside was some big crate with some nuclear signs on it written in arabic.

But there was also the intel that the crew needed.'' Alright crew we don't have much time left before reinforcement comes. Rigby grab the manifest and the intel and secure it.'' said cpt mordecai

'' Yes sir Securing the intel'' he responded and secures the intel in a waterproof case.

''Alright squad, Topside double time!.'' Captain Mordecai said.

Just as the crew walks out of the facility. A huge explosion goes off. Causing the crew to fall of their feet.

The ship starts to sink with water bursting out the walls,the floor starts to flood.

'' SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!'' shouted stewie in desperation and rage

With rigby a bit conscious stewie shakes him as rigby lays on the floor a bit confused.

'' THE SHIP IS SINKING WE'VE GOT TO GO!.'' as he yelled to rigby

''BASEPLATE THIS IS BRAVO SIX THE SHIP IS SINKING'' yelled captain mordecai to the helicopter pilot through his communicater

As he runs up to rigby and helps him get up by grabbing his hand and pulling him and yells in his face'' ON YOU'RE FEET SOLDIER WE ARE LEAVING''

Rigby gains full action again and starts running.

As the crew run on the cat walk towards the exit as the catwalk collapses, as the pipes start to break and burst water leaks through the hallways

'' Where is the Bloody chopper'' yells stewie as soon as the reach the top deck on the ship

Finally the Helicopter swings by and everyone jumps on to it. But rigby being a little behind runs as fast as he can towards the chopper.

''JUMP FOR IT!.'' Yells Captain Mordecai. Rigby makes the jump but he starts to slide off as he barley made the jump. Captain Mordecai takes quick notice of how rigby was starting to slide off.,

He grabs rigby's hands and drags him to the chopper. ''Got ya!'' said cpt mordecai pulling him up from falling.

The Gang than watches how the ship sinks as the storm devours it. Mission Successful.

Meanwhile...

In a random middle eastern country a revolution has just begun.

President ApuFulani was beatin and bruised as he is being dragged by arab soldiers out of his palace.

Outside of his palace a group of Arabian soldiers was outside aswell as angry dogs barking at him and a car waiting outside for him

Apu was thrown into the car in the backseats. As he is hands are tied up and his legs awfully beatin that he can't walk properly he struggles to get out of the car

But as he attempts to a soldiers slaps him right in the face with the stock of his rifle putting apu back in his face.

As Apu takes a look at the people in the front seats. He meets Black Hat Zakheav as he looks back at apu's face with a facial expression of discust and anger as he holds a Mini Uzi in his hands

And the driver a unknown fellow arab he doesn't take a look back and starts the car and drives off

These arab soldiers belong to the OpFor Miltary of the middle east who are in command of Cleveland Al Asad as he takes control of the arab nation.

He Starts off by hacking into the National Tv station and Broadcasts himself of the revolution and he gives off a speech with a microphone so the whole town can hear it

In arabic: '' Today we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption''.

As a crowd of arab soldiers cheering him and firing their AK-47's in the air

in arabic:''We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity''. As he is talking about Apufulani of course

in arabic:'' But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the west with only self interest at heart!.''

''Collusion breeds slavery! AND WE SHALL NOT BE ENSLAVED!''

While apufulani is in the car ride listening to Al Asad's speech he saw the horrors of the town

He saw his people, innocent civilians being executed by arabian forces, People running for there lives, and soldiers running down the streets chasing them, Soldiers busting into people's homes and slaughtering and beating them all Men, Women, and children alike. it was a horrifying scene

in arabic: '' The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our brethen from the yoke of foreign oppression!''.

'' Our armies are strong and our cause is just. As i speak, our armies are nearing their objectives by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation''.

Finally the arrive at the destination that Al Asad is located in a small colluseum that was surrounded by arab soldiers.

An Arab soldier walks up to the car to the door that Apu Fulani is in.

The soldier than grabs Apu and throws him on the ground. With Apu weak and not being able to get up. the soldier looks down on him and stomps him in the face with his boot.

Apu is than conscious as two arab soldiers are dragging him to the collusuem.

Apu Meets Homer Zakheav. He looks at Apu with a face of anger and hate than Apu is tied up to a pole in the middle of the collusuem surrounded by arab soldiers cheering Al Asad.

There he was as his death awaits him.

In arabic: '' Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to thiers.'' as Al Asad says to the camera and walks over to Homer Zakheav Leader of the Ultranationalist, Communist, Political Party of Russia

At first Homer Points a Golden Desert Eagle, Pistol to Al Asad's face looking like it was a betrayal. But than Zakheav puts a grin on his face and flips the gun around giving Al Asad the Handle of the Gun.

Al Asad grabs the Gun and he also puts a grin on his face showing off there good alliance.

Al Asad than puts a serious face on and walks towards the camera and says.''This is how it begins.''

Apu's Heart beat Started to beat harder and harder, he started to breath faster as Al Asad walks toward him. as his everyting went slow motion for him.

Next thing he knows Al Asad points a gun right in his face.(GUN CLICK) (BOOOOOOMM!)

President ApuFulani is dead.

Meanwhile...

Back at the S.A.S Miltary base

'' Sir, Cleveland Al Asad has just executed President ApuFulani on National Television.'' stewie informing Captain Mordecai.

'' The Americans have plans for Al Asad And it's too late to do anything for ol ApuFulani. But in less than three hours, code name nikolai will be executed in russia'' The Avian responded.

''Nikolai sir?'' questioning what mordecai said.

'' Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship opertion. Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out... We Take care of our friends. Let's move.''

Location: Caucasus Mountains, Russia

Day 2 Hour- 01:31:29

22nd S.A.S Regiment

Sgt. Rigby Soap Mactavish

It was a quietevening with the only sound of crickets, the snow covered pine trees. the sky has a dark shade of gray with a smoke rising from a distance

They gang was getting ready for the mission as they wore the normal forest camo combat suits and boots. as Captain Mordecai wears his traditional signature fishing hat.

Everyone Loads up their M4A1 SOPMOD'S Assault rifles

'' The Loyalist are expecting us a half a click to the north. Let's Move out!'' said captain price

'' Loyalist huh?'' questioned stewie. '' Are those the good russians or the bad russians?''

'' The ones who won't shoot you on sight if thats what your asking.'' he replied with a smart attitude

''Works For me'' stewie replied

The Trio soon arrived at the destination were they would meet up with the loyalist's

(Sniff Sniff) ''You smell that Stewie.''

''Yeah Quagmarov''

'' Who's Quagmarov said rigby.''

'' He is the Commander of the Government Loyalist's of russia. They're the ones fighting the ultranationalist's. He's not he sharpest tool in the shed.'' Mordecai replied to rigby's comment.

Quagmarov comes out of the bushes as he was hidden of so as his army

'' Welcome to the New Russia Captain Mordecai'' as quagmarov greeting him.

''What's the target Quagmarov? We,ve got an informant to rescue.'' as he responds with a snappy comment.

'' The Ultranationalit's have BM21'S on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundred of civilliansin the valley below.'' said quagmarov than his men start to move out as well as him but is stoped by mordecai.

''Not so fast. Remeber Beirut? You,re with us''

''Hmm... I guess i owe you one''

'' Bloody hell you do'' replied stewie

The four head out to the hill Mordecai, Stewie, Rigby and Quagmarov give sniper support to Quagmarov's men who are invading the valley below that is being guarded by ultranationalit's

'' All units commence attack.'' Quagmarov indicating his men to move out through his communicater.

The Valley below Becomes a war zone

'' Damn, Enemy helicopters!.'' quagmarov said enraged

''You said there would be any helicopters. Quagmarov.'' said cpt mordecai

'' i didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helipcopters! follow me this way!''

'' Make it Quick Quagmarov, i need that informant!'' replied cpt mordecai

'' Don't worry we will bring you straight to your informant. just help us take out those BM21's''

'' We should just beat it out of him sir'' said stewie through his communicater.

'' Not yet'' replied cpt mordecai

The gang than help quagmarov with more sniper support.

After helping him with sniper support they follow him up to a power station at the top of the hill.

Quagmarov look down at the valley below with minoculars

''Look the final assault has just begun. with a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious''.

Stewie grew impacient than decides to grab quagmarov by his throat and choke him to interrigate

''ENOUGH SNIPING WHERE IS THE INFORMANT. WHERE IS HE!''

With Quagmarov choking he manages to say where he is

''The House... the house at the north east end of the village!

''Now that wasn't to hard wasn't it huh? Now go sit in the corner like the bad kid you are!'' he yelled

'' Rigby, Stewie. We've got to reach that house before anything happens to him Let's Go!'' said cpt mordecai

They gang than rappel down the rope to get to the valley below and avoid the warzone. they have killed some hostiles on the way

They manged to reach to the house

'' Stewie, go around and the back of the house and cut the power. Everyone else get ready! Rigby turn on your night vision goggles your gonna need em.''

Mordecai and rigby enter the house once the power has been cut off. The house was filled with Enemies confused why the power was out and not having any night vision equipment on hand mordecai and rigby had an advantage over them while stewie would kill any hostile on the outside of the house.

Finally they were able to save their informant

in russian: '' Please don't hurt me'' said nikolai

'' It's him'' said cpt mordecai

'' Nikolai are you alright'' mordecai hands him an AK-74U.

'' Yes i can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here'' he responded

Just in time an Helicopter was waiting for them outside They get on the helicopter and it takes off

'' Have the Americans already attack Al Asad.'' said nikolai

'' No there invasion begins in 5 hours. why?'' responded mordecai

'' The Americans are making huge mistake they will never take Al Asad alive.''

End of Chapter 1


End file.
